Roll the Dice
by DD Agent
Summary: Europe, 1998. Team Gibbs  Jethro, Jenny, Will and Stan  head to Monte Carlo for the next European Operation. Part of the '97 Series.


**Roll the Dice by DD Agent**

_I do not own NCIS or any of its characters, or its settings - all belongs to the lovely folks at CBS. _

_This is another fic in the '97 Series. While the storyline continues on from DC in '96 and '97, this jump shows another change in Jenny and Jethro's relationship, to their full blown affair in the summer of '98. I really hope you enjoy! :D_

"Am I the only one not with someone this Op?"

Jethro looked down from his newspaper and across to Will Decker, who was staring at their other partner in crime. Burley was across the hotel plaza, enjoying a last kiss goodbye with his girlfriend from Naples. She was heading back to spend time with family, and he was supposed to be doing the same. If you interchanged family for undercover special agents with guns and a licence to kill, of course.

"Don't let it bother you," Jethro growled, reaching up and pulling at the bowtie he had been forced into. He hated places with strict dress codes. "She's only a cover."

Will watched as Burley's Mafia girlfriend walked out of the hotel and into a limousine, showing off an incredible pair of legs and an incredible pair of breasts which both Decker and Jenny agreed had been bought and paid for by the Mafia.

"I suppose it'll end soon anyway. Burley coming out of Naples and all," Will stated, trying to prompt his boss to join in the conversation. But he just sat reading his newspaper, the fake wedding ring he wore on his finger standing out against his bone white knuckles.

Eventually, Jethro pulled the newspaper down again, watching as his colleague looked nervous. He didn't know why. While he felt like he was dressed up as a monkey, Will and Burley seemed to suit their tuxedos. He checked his watch again - Jenny should have been down from the room by now.

Will looked like he wanted a response. "Shut your yap, and concentrate on the damn op. Stop worrying about Burley."

Burley came back to them, looking like love's young dream as the limousine pulled away with his stunning fake girlfriend. Decker just sat and pouted, feeling more nervous than ever. Jethro continued to read his newspaper, having asked for one in Russian instead of the French papers on offer so he could at least read it.

"Gibbs, you are one lucky son of a bitch," Will hissed, and Jethro slammed his newspaper down again, wondering if he was going to get any peace and quiet from Burley and Decker. He missed Paris. That was when he noticed the vision coming down the stairs.

Her dress was sin itself. He'd seen her in pretty lilac things and dresses with daring height but nothing like this. The white dress brought out the tan she had acquired on their terrorist hunting around the continent. It highlighted the creamy expanse of her legs as the slit in the fabric shifted over them. The halter was dangerously low, as was the back. Judging from the lack of lines, it didn't seem like his lover was wearing any underwear.

Jethro stood up, walking slowly over to his 'wife'. Decker stole the newspaper Gibbs had been reading and started to check the sports page, while now Burley was the one who pouted in the corner. His girlfriend was nowhere in the league of Jenny Shepard. Neither was their relationship.

"You look beautiful," Jethro whispered, taking her hand and kissing it gently.

Jenny smiled and leaned in to kiss his cheek, enjoying feeling so lavish. He offered her his arm as they headed out of the hotel and walked the small distance to the casino. They were searched as they entered, their fake American passports checked to make sure they didn't belong to the state of Monaco. Jethro had to resist himself as the guards zealously searched Jenny.

Entering, she undid one or two of the clips in her hair and let it loose over her shoulders. She looked beautiful, and he knew he was the lucky man who would be going to bed with her in their exuberant hotel room. It would be he she would crawl over on the silk sheets, he who she would whisper her love to before crawling asleep. Burley could keep his blonde bimbos; he didn't want anyone else but his Jenny.

"Let's do this."

X

After the disaster that had been their last few days in Paris, Jenny and Jethro had met up with Will and Stan and were now moving up and down the western Mediterranean coast; working on ops and looking for leads. They were currently in Monte Carlo, a haven for fast cars, trick cards and loaded guns.

Their target on this particular operation was Philippe Martinez, a French national who had been smuggling handguns into the US. And, judging by the pictures they had all seen of his redheaded courtesan, a big fan of domestic abuse. He had links to several arms dealers, and the US had tried to extradite him on three occasions and failed every time. This last effort couldn't fail.

Martinez was supposed to be spending that evening in one of the casinos in Monte Carlo, and the foursome were arriving early to look like they belonged. None of them felt they did, but Burley's mother, who had worked hotels at Monte Carlo looking for investigative dirt on the rich and destructive, had given them tips. Don't look in awe. Go straight to the bar first and order a drink - nothing flashy. Don't debate what machine or table to go to. This is your playpen - your usual is all that's needed.

"I'm going to hit the poker table," Will stated, moving a hand over his slicked back hair. His passport said he was Wes Barrett, a reasonably well known lifestyle photographer with a tendency to be eccentric. He was certainly good at poker - within a few minutes at the table he had a steady pot, his years of profiling paying off.

"Be at the machines." Burley nodded to them as he walked away with his vodka on the rocks. Having been a senators aide and could spot liars a mile off, he didn't like to play against people. His drink stood untouched at the top of the machine, him being the chosen sober agent for this trip.

Both carrying bourbon, Jenny and Jethro decided to play the dice. The redhead wasn't allowed to play cards after Jethro had figured out, after several unsuccessful rounds of strip poker, that Jenny counted cards. Another couple were at the table, sickeningly taking the time to blow on the dice and giggle. Tourists. Jethro just threw the dice, Jenny holding onto his shoulder and occasionally nibbling his ear. She would whisper in French occasionally, trying to appear like a sophisticated couple in love. At least they had one part down right.

After an hour or so playing their respective parts, Burley looked up from his machine to catch sight of Martinez. "We got our guy," Burley whispered as he put in his last chip and began faking a coughing fit. It caught Jethro's attention and he left his 'wife' to roll their last go. He went to his colleague's side, trying to appear like a concerned friend. Burley nodded in the direction of Martinez by the roulette wheel. "Guy in the black hat. Hot redhead on his left."

Jethro looked up, catching sight of Martinez, and smiling faintly. The op was on. "Let's get you back to the hotel, buddy."

They waved off the glass of water delivered by one of the waitresses, and Jenny joined their side with their winnings from the dice. Burley had lost what little he had put in. The three of them went in search of Decker, trying to appear nonchalant and not desperate. Burley was undercover as Sam Bradley, an American architect trying to look for a place to build his new home. He was best friends with John Vance, Jethro's alias, who was a former lawyer. His new wife was Jemma Barrett, a writer who was also Wes' sister. Jenny and Will had been happy to find out they were playing brother and sister.

After searching for her 'brother', they eventually found Will at a different poker table, but with a bigger mountain of chips in front of him. The single man in front of Decker was throwing his cards down in despair, his own pile of chips tiny.

"You cheat, my American friend!" the man exclaimed with a Swiss tilt to his voice.

Decker shook his head, his confidence growing. "Don't be such a sore loser!" He then noticed that Jenny, Jethro and an anxious Burley were behind him. He needed to wrap this one up, and quick. "Tell you what - next round, winner takes all. Just throw in your hat, and the three chips you have left will suffice."

His three compatriots both stared at the huge pile of chips Decker and accumulated and started adding them up in their heads. Jethro's hand reached out to ensnare Jenny's. With the money Decker had, and with theirs, they could continue their Europe cleanup operation in better accommodation than what they were used to.

The Swiss man smiled at him, deciding to risk it. "Deal."

The dealer frowned, and Jethro realised that such an unselfish action was not normally seen in casinos. This could be bad. They didn't need suspicion on them. However, it didn't matter as when the final cards had been dealt and Jethro's hand had four nail marks in it, the cards were in Decker's favour."

"Bah!" The Swiss man exclaimed, throwing his failing cards down onto the table.

The dealer gathered the chips in Will's direction as he smiled at the large pile. The gentleman's hat rested in the centre of the table. Will pushed it back to him. "I couldn't take your hat as well as your money."

The Swiss man just smiled, standing up from the table and looking bizarrely proud. "You can, my friend. It was a pleasure playing with you - I wish you the same luck in the future."

Grinning to himself, Will put on his new hat and the group headed away from the table. They propped themselves up at the bar, finally getting a glass of water for Burley while Will went to change up his winnings. With it, they could stay in Monte Carlo for a few more days, and get first class flights home. Will could even get something nice for Jenny's birthday in a couple of months; he had his eye on a few first editions he knew she'd love.

From the bar, Jenny watched as the casino owner congratulated Will on his big win. Martinez nodded at Decker as he walked past, his redhead companion grimacing under the slathered make up she wore. The plan had been for Will and Burley to take this hit, but Will's big payday highlighted him too much. They would need to change plans.

"Can we go back to the hotel?" Jenny said suggestively, placing a hand on Jethro's stomach. He, too, had noticed that they needed to change their plans and followed Jenny's line of thought. No one would notice a glamorous couple leaving to go have sex.

Jethro turned to Burley, patting him on the back. "Jemma wants to head back, so we'll see you later Sam."

They both nodded to 'Wes' as they left, Jethro taking their share of chips. They walked quickly to their hotel, where the concierge gave Jethro the parcel that arrived for him that morning. While Jenny waited outside in the same seats her friends had sat in earlier, Jethro was in the bathroom, putting the small pistol and silencer together. Thank goodness for Ducky.

"Hey," Jethro exited the bathroom and placed a small kiss on her cheek. "You want to go for a walk?"

"Yeah, I do."

They took a walk outside, hand in hand. Jenny smiled as he twirled her into his chest, clinging to her. His hands rested on their fake wedding rings. He really wanted to replace those with real ones, once they got back to DC. Real wedding rings, real honeymoon, real marital bed. Once they got out of Europe, he'd tell her about Shannon and Kelly. It would be difficult, but he felt he was ready. Although he had tried to find someone to fill his life, he had never met someone who he wanted to start something completely new with until he had fallen in love with her.

"What are you thinking about?" Jenny asked him, leaning up to kiss his jaw.

Redheaded children with bright blue eyes. "Think Ducky's alright?"

Jenny snorted. "Ducky? In Paris on his own? He's having a good night's sleep. You're a bit of screamer, Jethro."

"Sign of appreciation."

She giggled, and pressed her lips to his again. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They continued walking on, Jethro noticing how Jenny trembled. She was nervous. She hated death, hated executions. But she had seen the photographs of the victims Martinez had hurt through proxy and in person; and Jenny was ready to put a bullet through him herself. She was like the Egyptian scales, meriting justice based on people's actions. She even had a small tattoo of the scales on her hip to cover up an old wound.

After a few more minutes walking, they finally spotted their target manhandling his companion. Jethro's grip tightened on Jenny's arm, his thoughts producing images of that bastard doing such things to Jenny. They met in the darkest part of the large courtyard separating the hotels and casinos, and Jethro pulled the gun into his hand. The shot grazed his neck, but didn't kill him and Martinez kept on walking towards them.

Jethro was about to continue on for a better shot, but Jenny stopped him. She glanced over the weapon, thankful that he had used gloves the whole ordeal. On the pretence of looking for an earring, Jenny dropped their gun and they continued walking. As their target finally fell, the bullet wound starting to draw blood, the woman caught sight of the gun. While her captor pleaded for her to get help, she put a bullet in his heart.

"Clever," Jethro stated.

Jenny wrinkled her nose. "Distasteful. But necessary."

Shaken, they walked back to the hotel, neither one sure what to do with themselves. Blue flashing lights were visible on the edge of the horizon. They made it into the entrance of their hotel and caught sight of Will and Stan, animatedly talking in the seats they had all occupied during the evening.

"Go on, tell them what you did!" Stan exclaimed, frowning at Decker, as they caught sight of the glamorous couple.

Jenny and Jethro looked worryingly at Will - they hadn't been gone that long! Jethro wasn't sure they should have been left at all; he knew Will and Burley didn't get on too well. Will just grinned. "I bought a yacht."

Jethro perked up, the situation better than expected. "Really?"

Will slapped Jethro on the back. "One more night here for all of us. Enough for a fancy dinner in Paris with Ducky. And a freaking _yacht_!"

"Why would we need a yacht?" Jenny was on Burley's side on this one. She loved boats, always had, but she'd seen enough shark movies with Decker to know that yachts weren't a good idea.

Jethro smiled at his lover, taking her hand and kissing it with a wink. "The rich and dangerous have yachts. They don't search 'em, and there's barely a paper trail. Good thinking, Will."

"I try."

X

Their first night in Monte Carlo after an evening that had made both their stomachs churn. The day after tomorrow, Will and Stan would take the yacht down the coast, gathering Intel, while Jenny and Jethro returned to Ducky in Paris for the first time in a month. But for now, there was just Jenny lying naked on cream silk sheets, her red hair splayed behind her like the sunset.

"You okay?" He asked as Jenny went on her knees to undo his zipper and pull his tuxedo pants down his legs. His shirt was already half off, his bowtie lying on the doorknob as a sign to Will and Burley. Not that either of them dared knock after the horror stories Ducky had told them. It wasn't as if they were constantly having sex; a lot of the time their missions drained them too much to do anything. But there were nights where it just felt like the two of them in the whole of the world.

"I'm fine," Jenny whispered, pressing her mouth to his stomach. He pulled off his boxer shorts and pushed Jenny to the sheets. His hands pinned hers above her hair, his mouth made love to hers.

"This'll be over soon, and then we can go back to DC."

She nodded languidly as his fingers moved over her ribcage, as they traced the curves of Russian poems into the inside of her thigh. His mouth sucked on her nipples, and she writhed against the expensive sheets. She had met men who had fit her before, but no one who completed the jigsaw of her soul. As he sucked on her pulse point, he entered her. She wrapped her legs around him, urging him closer. They always had sex after one of their state ordered executions, trying to prove they weren't emotionless killing machines. They were two people who promised each other everything on the backdrop of a secret war they weren't even privy to.

Jenny came quickly against the sheets, whispering his name. He followed next, trying hard not to scream. But Jenny's soothing motions as she stroked his hair and caressed his ass made him scream with every spasm, every release of pleasure she caused in him. She had no idea what she did to him, no idea how amazing he felt when he was with her. He loved her, loved her more than he had ever…

"Hey, you killing him in there?" Burley banged on the door, and Jethro had to stop Jenny going and smacking him in the mouth. They had never been the best of colleagues, and Burley's constant teasing over their relationship hadn't improved matters between the pair.

"Go to sleep!" Jethro yelled, hoping they'd go away.

"We're trying!"

Jethro rolled next to Jenny, his hand on her abdomen, his mouth on her neck. The sheets caressed her skin, she felt good against them. Jethro was sure they could use that in tomorrow's love making - they didn't have anything to do tomorrow so they could easily wake both Will and Burley up by screaming the house down. Jethro's main mission was to make Jenny scream like he did. He was getting there; she just needed the right stimulation.

"Sometimes I wish we were Jemma and John." Jenny sighed, looking up at the ceiling and then down to him. "I love being here, in Europe, just without all the executions. I love my life with you."

Jethro smiled. "We could leave. Rob Decker and live like this all the time."

Jenny nuzzled his neck. "But that's not who we are. We like the adrenaline, we love saving lives. Without it, we're just John and Jemma. And as much as I love their world, its Jenny and Jethro's world that is where we belong."

She snuggled close to him, drifting off to sleep. Oh yes - she was the one. The other half of him. He'd loved deeply, and been happy, but he believed Jenny was the person he belonged with. Like the job, Jenny was entangled in his soul.


End file.
